Versions
by Sortbird
Summary: For vierblith's challenge. Some AU versions of episode 176, when Tezuka on the rooftop, says goodbye to Fuji before his leaving to Germany.
1. The Official Version

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime, the manga or the characters of PoT, and even the scene that is being described here, I have stolen.

Hi there!

Before I start, let me warn you: English is not my first language, so you might find some mistakes... let's hope that not many...

This is for vierblith's challenge (well, some of your requests are missing here, but I really loved your idea! So I hope you don't mind.)

Tezuka on the rooftop, say goodbye to Fuji in some AU versions:

**The Official Version For Those Who Haven't Seen Episode 176: **

"Germany, Eh? Far, isn't it?"

"I'm not worried. Even without me, Oishi is still here at Seigaku. You, too."

"How long are you going to be there?"

"I don't know. Until I fully recover, I intend to focus on rehabilitation."

"When you come back, you will be a perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu, huh?"

"Yeah. I will be able to play matches in my best condition. With whomever."

"With whomever?"

"Yeah, with whomever."

"I see. I am looking forward to it."

Fuji moves toward Tezuka suddenly, and kisses his lips softly.

-A moment of silence-

"Fuji, what was that?"

"A kiss."

"We don't kiss in the official version."

"It's a fanfic, Tezuka. Just unleash your imagination."

"Hmm, so let me be an OOC..."

Tezuka pulls Fuji forwrd.

"Saa... you see, Tezuka? That exactly what I'm talking about..."

-End of the Official Version-


	2. The German Version

**The German Versions: **

"Germany, Eh? Far, isn't it?"

"Fuji, this is The German Version. We are in Germany."

"Saa, so that means you are not going anywhere, and since we have nothing better to do-"

Fuji started moving toward Tezuka.

"Fuji, Inui and the others are observing us from the ground."

"Saa, let them enjoy. "

"hmm."

-Ende-


	3. The Angst Version

**The Angst Version:**

"TO GERMANY? NO! Please Tezuka… don't leave me! I won't be able to live without you-"

"Fuji, this is an angst version, and you just keep giggling."

"Saa…sorry, I just feel kind of silly. So the angst version you said? Does that mean one of us should get raped?"

"Fuji, just stop it! FUJI!"

**-End of the Rated T- **

**(A/N): Don't worry for Tezuka, he had fun in the end. (: **

**Coming soon: The HP Version, The Friendship Version and the Hurt/Comfort Version. Oh, and if you have some ideas please send them to me! **


	4. The HP Version

**The HP Version: **

"St Mungo's Hospital, Eh? Far, isn't it?"

"It's in London, Fuji."

"You will still be absented from Hogwarts."

"I'm not worried. Oishi is still here at Gryffindor. You, too."

"How long are you going to be there?"

"I don't know. Until I fully recover from Atobe's curse, I intend to focus on rehabilitation."

"When you come back, you will be a perfect Quidditch player, Tezuka Kunimitsu, huh?"

"Yeah. I will be able to play in my best condition. With whomever."

"Even with You Know Who?"

"Fuji!"

"Sorry, sorry, I am just kidding. Anyway, I will visit you frequently."

"You do not allow making Apparition."

"Saa…What Professor McGonagal don't know can't hurt."

Tezuka raises his wand suddenly, and pointed toward the door of the Owlery. The door slam opens and three figures fall inside.

"Momo, Eiji, Echizen, 100 laps around the Forbidden Forest!"

"Maybe they should also get one of Inui's Potions, hmm I love those potions, I don't mind to try one myself."

"In the last time it turned you into a turtle."

"It was fun."

-Sign- "Just stop playing with that Snitch, Fuji, before it's escaping."

-**End of The HP Version- **


	5. The Friendship Version

**The Friendship Version: **

"Germany, Eh? It's pretty sad that you leaves, since you are my very good friend."

"Mine. Thanks you Fuji, you are a very good friend for me also, and either is Oish."

"And even now, when you are on this rooftop, spending the rest of your time in Japan, alone with me, there is nothing else between us, other than a friendship."

"That's right, we are really close friends."

"How long are you going to be in Germany?"

"I don't know. Until I fully recover, I intend to focus on rehabilitation, and since I will be pretty sad when I'm far away from my friends and family, I might fall in love with a nice girl, and bring her back with me to Japan. You will be happy for me then, since you are my friend, won't you Fuji?"

"Okay, That's it. We are moving back to the Angst Version!"

"FUJI!"

**-END of the friendship Version- **

**Don't worry for Tezuka. He is just fine. (: **


	6. The HurtComfort Version

**The Hurt/Comfort Version: **

"OUCH! it hurts!"

"I have told you Fuji, not to play with the tennis ball when we are on the rooftop, now let's me see your wrist-"

"No! Tezuka, Don't touch it! It's just fine- OUCH, HURTS!"

"It seems pretty broken to me, now you must come all the way to Germany with me, for the rehabilitation."

"Hmm," _Comfort? _

**-End of the Hurt/Comfort Version- **

**

* * *

**

**Coming soon: The Mythical Version, The X-Men Version and the Crime Version. **


	7. The Mythical Version

**For vierblith's idea:**

**The Mythical Version**

"Germany, eh? Far, isn't it?"

"It should be for a mortal. But since I am a god, it will take me only few minutes to get there, and other couple of minutes to find the Rehabilitation Apple. I will ask Oishi to have an eye on you until I return."

"Why would you bother The Mother of The Seigaku Gods? Don't you trust me well enough, that I will know how to behave in the short time, you are not here?"

"Fuji, you are the God of Sadistism. You have been created for causing troubles."

"I will be a good god, if you ask me to be."

"Fine, I'm asking."

"Was that so hard?"

"Just wait for me right here, until I return…"

Tezuka leaves to Germany and when he returns after ten minutes, he finds Fuji at the same place, where he has asked him to be.

"FUJI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I was sitting here, waiting for you."

"The mountain under your legs, it wasn't here when I left!"

"It's my welcome gift for you, so you will think on me anytime you are here, in Japan. I even gave it my name."

"200 laps around the Solar System, NOW!"

"Saa, it might take me a while… won't you give me a goodbye kiss first?"

"2000!"

"Hai!"

**-End of The Mythical Version-**

**

* * *

****Sorry, but I won't make more versions until Wednesday, since I have a serious test to study for… ): **

**But I have finally caught up what Ouranish means! XD **

**Hahaha! Love this anime! It will be my next version!**


	8. The Ouranish Version

**Sorry it took me so long to update, even though I said it would take me only a week. **

**I have no excuse. Feel free to hate me. **

**For vierblith's idea:**

**The Ouranish Version**

"To Germany? Again?"

"I will return in a couple of days."

"Can't you send Atobe instead?"

"No Fuji, it's not fair to take advance of the poorer kids in this school, and beside, I have no choice but to go there myself. My father is a good friend of the Chancellor of Germany, so it's my obligation to participate in his events."

"But what about our host club? It will be very hard to keep things normal, when you are not here with us."

"I am not worried. Oishi is still here at the club. Eiji, too."

"It's true, that the Golden Pair gets many clients these days, especially since the last development in their relationship. But still, it's not the same without you here."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. Is there anyway, I can help you feel better?"

"Hmm, will you drink tea with me at the club before you leave?"

"No."

"Eh? Why not?"

"We both know, that what you are planning is completely different from a tea, and I do not intend to come dirty to the Chancellor's party."

"Do it for the costumers. They love it."

"You scared the girls to death in the last time."

"I promise not to be messy again."

"I don't believe you."

"And why's that, Tezuka? Since when did you stop trusting me?"

"Since the last version, when you grew a mountain."

-Sign- "if this how you feel, I guess, I will just go alone to the club, and work on our costumes for the next week activity. What do you say about sadomasochism style?"

"… Fine I will do what you want."

"Really? Will you have a tea with me?"

"Let's go, there is only an hour left before my plane must fly."

"Hai!"

Tezuka shakes his head, follows Fuji to bake a honey cake in the host club.

-**End of the Ouranish Version**-


	9. The Xmen Version

**The X-men Version**

"Germany, Eh? Far, isn't it?"

"Having telepathy ability doesn't give you the right to read my minds."

"I'm sorry. But when did you think about telling me?"

"Why do you think, I've called you up to this rooftop?"

"I see. When will you come back?"

"I don't know. It dependents on the time, it will take me to convince Atobe to let go of the Japanese embassy, or until he gets his demands."

"A free world for all the mutants?"

"No, giving Hyotei another chance at the national."

"That's unbearable! I also want to fight him!"

"We all must go to there anyway, since we better work as a team. But this time, try to control your phoenix powers. I don't want a similar case of the St. Rudolph incident.

"Not problem. It's pretty easy when Mr. Sinister is not around to mess with my brother's abilities."

"Did you mean Mizuki?"

"Well, they look the same to me."

"Also try to avoid of removing Inui's glasses, he still can't control in his laser very well, and the most of us don't have healing factor powers."

"It seems that I am just too dangerous for this version."

"Well maybe, but at least-"

Tezuka pulls Fuji forward, and kisses him until he collapses in his arms. "Here I have the power to stop you from causing a serious disaster. "

-**End of The X-men Version**-


	10. The Crime Version

**The Crime Version**

"Germany, eh? Far, isn't it?"

"Yes it's far. But we have no time to discuss it right now. We are being followed."

"Are you talking about the Hyotei sniper on the nearby rooftop? Don't worry about this guy. I know him quite well. He must be deeply in sleep right now. Very stupid for Atobe to send him to ambush us in the middle of the night."

"Not as much as it's silly for us to stand here alone on this rooftop, and to become an easy prey for rival gangs. Let's get down."

-**End of the Crime Version**-

**

* * *

****Coming next**: **The Tragedy Version, The HxH Version and The Drama Version.**

**Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed so far!!!**

**I am always glad to get more ideas for versions. Sadly I can't promise to make version of anime I haven't seen, but I will try my best about each request!**


End file.
